cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Greater Cornwall
:http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=138835 History of Greater Cornwall The Beginning The Nation Greater Cornwall was created because of the need of a powerful Cornwall. No more would it be joined to England. But to do this, they needed a leader, a strong leader! CrazyBlue! With his expertees Greater Cornwall could grow! So from it's routes in Downderry, it quickly spread down into Cornwall and even into Devon. Reclaiming land that once belonged to Cornwall. The Days of Prosperity After the intial start of Greater Cornwall, it's economy rapidly increased. Its Citizens were earning a very good wage, and taxes were at a good rate so the nation could advance. Also teh millitary was a good strength, this was mainly for show, and to make the citizens feel safe. But also provided many jobs. The War On July 13, Greater Cornwall was brutally attacked by Hawthrone Parks... It was a massive bombing raid and attack from soldiers, tanks and planes! The attack was so sudden Greater Cornwall was not able to defend itself! There was anarcy in the streets! The government was chucked out! A rule of Anarcy was in place! With all of it's millitary destroyed, its leader CrazyBlue went to the Imperial Assault Alliance for help. And help they provided. The leader of Wolf Den, Alpha Wolf provided 800 troops to defend Greater Cronwall. Then the other members of the alliance originally used their diplomatic powers to try and stop this unjust war. The negotiations failed! But they joined together and attacked Hawthrone Parks... until they stoped! Eradicating their whole millitary! And destroying their once great economy! The After days After the war Greater Cornwall's Economy shot up! But also it's government had returned, this time a capitalist one, which greatly halped in the rebuilding of Greater Cornwall. CrazyBlue was reinstated as its leader! The nations environment was the cleanist it had been in weeks! The citizens were earning what they were before the war. The nations infrastructure more than the level it once was. Also it's tech level increased. The millitary was reduced to a suitable level, this was to bring ease to the citiznes. Also the defcon level retuned to peacetime! Prosperity had returned to the great nation of Greater Cornwall! Nation Information Greater Cornwall is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 62 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Greater Cornwall work diligently to produce Coal and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Greater Cornwall will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Greater Cornwall has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Greater Cornwall does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Greater Cornwall believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Greater Cornwall will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. 88.109.103.90 19:20, 24 July 2007 (UTC) CrazyBlue